


Love Shuffled

by cloudcomet



Category: Love Shuffle
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcomet/pseuds/cloudcomet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a year after the ending of Love Shuffle, the 4 couples move into the same building on the same floor yet again. The first night has them all in the same situations with their significant others.</p><p>Basically a collection of one shots of all the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“ **Ah! It’s you!** ”

The 8 of them let out simultaneous exclamations of surprise and glee.

There was a moment of silence as reality sank in as they looked at each other in the lift lobby. It was quickly filled with a loud burst of simultaneous laughter from all 4 couples.

“Let’s hope the lift won’t break down again!” Aiai smirked as she recalled the fateful incident on that stormy night.

“Don’t you worry about it. Carrying paper cups has become a habit now,” Ojiro retorted wittily.

Kikuta chuckled, “Same floor?”

“30th!” They chorused.

“Anyway, please don’t worry; this is a new building so everything should work!” Yukichi piped up.

“And it’s built by Tara corp!” Mei-chan chirped.

“It feels great to be reunited! Especially with Tara-chans!” Usa-tan opined and did his signature move with Yukichi.

“Yay! Panda~” Kairi said quietly with a smile.

“ **Yay!** Panda~” Everyone followed, even the elegant Reiko-san.

“ _Ah~ Love Shuffle season 3~?_ ” Reiko-san said mischievously with a wide Chesire grin.

Simultaneous groans of protests arose in the lift and followed by peals of laughter.

They parted ways at the lobby and agreed to hold a “floor-warming” party in their lobby as they did in the previous building tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night thoughts: Aiai wonders when and how she fell in love with Usatan

“Ne~ why do we have to sleep on the floor on our first night?” Aiai pouted as she snuggled into the futon.

 

“Heh, sorry… Didn’t expect the office to hold me up for so long! Plus, the bed frame was unexpectedly the hardest to assemble. It’ll be up by tomorrow! I promise!” Usa-tan cuddled up to Aiai.

 

“Hmph~ “ Aiai pouted even though she didn’t really mind sleeping on the floor.

 

Lacing her fingers with Usatan’s, she murmured, barely loud enough for her fiancé to hear, ”Crazy isn’t it? A year later and it’s almost like nothing has changed but so much has…”

 

Usantan squeezed her fingers, pressing closer to her and replied, “This is life isn’t it? Sometimes, with a stroke of luck, people find their ways back to each other.”

 

She quieted and lost herself in her memories.

 

She had to wonder _, “When was the exact moment I fell in love with him?”_

Had there been sparks the very first time they had met in the lift? He had exposed her urgent need to pee and subsequently suggested a ridiculous solution. Who the hell would propose something as crazy and as weird as a group pee into water cups?! After knowing him, she had realized that he didn’t actually have to pee but simply suggested it because he felt bad watching her writhing, fidgety form. Even though she was embarrassed, she was indeed grateful. Not many people would have done that for a stranger, even if said stranger happened to be a neighbour.

 

His devotion to Mei was amusing, irritating, irksome and somehow oddly touching as well. He had been _so clingy_ and _desperate_ to revive the relationship; she didn’t approve of it but had also harbored a slight resentment against Mei for holding such power over him. She couldn’t claim to understand Mei, who was more reserved with a hidden steely strength, even though her motivations were supposedly pure. Without Mei, she wouldn’t have ended up with Usatan so all was fine. Seeing him chase her shadow had made Aiai wish that she had someone like this in her life; he needn’t have to be like her twin but at the very least, willing to go to great lengths for her. She had seen that in Usatan and she probably stepped into Cupid's trap while watching him.

 

Then there was his ability to be insanely and immensely persuasive that made it difficult to dislike him or dismiss him without giving him a second thought and glance. That fiery spark of determination whenever he made his speeches truly honestly made her swoon a little. Especially the first time he declared war while soaking wet and holding out a gleaming ring. It was hard not to derive a few fantasies after that passionate declaration. In a way, he had fulfilled his desire to have them all fall in love with him; certainly all the women had in their own way if the lunch gathering was anything to go by. The men, she couldn’t say for sure but they were fast friends even with Ojiro’s careless ways of keeping in touch with them.

 

And yes, there was Ojiro. He had fascinated her and drew out a bundle of raw emotions from within. She wasn’t one to wear her heart on her sleeve but somehow, Ojiro managed to get a rise out of her and break her. She had no doubt that it was what Kikurin had meant for to happen. Undeniably, she had strong sexual tension with Ojiro but she had never felt particularly compelled to act on it. She knew quite clearly that they weren’t what each other wanted; no matter what Ojiro had huskily whispered into her ear that night in his kitchen. He was the classic bad guy stereotype that she had learnt to avoid-she had never been able to keep those.

 

When she had first met Kikurin, she thought that he was a piece of white paper but had quickly dismissed that during the trip up. He was careful and with his profession, had learnt to disguise himself to blend in anywhere and everywhere. Had they not done the shuffle, she had little doubts that he would slip out of their lives quietly, without being noticed. He had also read her well and had shocked her with his honest words at the cemetery. Now, he was like her brother and they frequently sought each other’s advice.

 

Looking out the window, she smiled, feeling the warmth of Usatan against her back. It had been a confusing 3 months but it was worth it, worth all the pain, angst and confusion to end up here in his arms. Ultimately, it didn’t matter to her how, when and why she fell in love with Usatan; most importantly, they were both in love with each other. She didn’t have to voice it but Usatan already understood that her agreement to marriage was her willingness to commit her lifetime to their future and her trust in him that he would never betray her.

Smiling, she let out a particularly long exhale, _she truly was a hopeless romantic_.

**Author's Note:**

> Put this at the end because I don't think people are interested in reading Author's notes (and this is going to be relatively long). 
> 
> I started on a drama binge and realised that this was an underrated drama and wasn't surprised that there is also consequentially few fanfictions out there. This just popped into my head after watching and I just wanted to use the story to analyse character relationships. All of them will not follow a strict pattern. For example, Aiai's story will largely be her analysing why she fell in love with Usatan but this doesn't mean all other characters will have the same line of thought. I believe this is more believable especially when thoughts aren't linear. 
> 
> As a fair heads up to the little number of you reading this, I predict difficulty in writing from Reiko's, Kikurin's, Kairi's and Mei's POVs. I don't like Mei and I think the other 3 are just...difficult to analyse and I'm not too sure what Kairi usually thinks. I might take a longer time/unable to write them. But I will try.
> 
> I came across a statement I disagreed with by another fanfiction writer. It was about how writers should not bother posting stories less than 1000 words. I fully disagree with it. Short stories are not a waste of time and if they can capture hearts and minds of readers, they have succeeded. The length of a story should never matter. If you have written something, post it.


End file.
